


Ask Me No Questions [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality, Humor, Male Friendship, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Questioning, Questioning one's sexuality, Sexual Identity, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There's no 'me and Monroe,' Hank.  At least not the way you mean.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You don't have to be embarrassed about it.  It's okay, Nick.  It's not even that big a surprise, really.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I'm not embarrassed because there's nothing—wait, what do you mean <b>it's not that big a surprise</b>?"</i>
</p><p>Hank asks Nick a lot of questions--some he's expecting, some he's not, and some he doesn't know the answers for.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me No Questions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask Me No Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361730) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Length: 0:54:51  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ask%20Me%20No%20Questions.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
